


I know

by PupcakeGrace



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Hong Kong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupcakeGrace/pseuds/PupcakeGrace
Summary: Patsy is away in Hong KongNurse Dyer is here to replace herTrixie misses Patsy but not as much as Delia does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy

Delia was hurting, After a wonderful Christmas alone together while the others were in South Africa. It had brought to a sudden end when Patsy recived news from Hong Kong that her father was gravely ill. 

"Darling, I promise you I will be back as soon as I can, I will write, you know I would take you with me if I could but you are needed here and you have your Midwife exams" were the words Patsy had spoken so softly late one night before she had packed and suitcase and gone. 

Delia was currently sat round the kitchen table with Trixie, Barbara and Nurse Crane, Sister Juliane standing at the head of the table with a tallish brunette in a midwife uniform her hair pinned neatly into a loose beehive. 

"Ladies this is Nurse Dyer, she is staying and working with us while Nurse Mount is away tending to personal business." 

"Hello, it's a pleasure, I have been hearing about the heros of the east end at the London for ages" Nurse Dyer spoke quickly with excitement "it was to good an opportunity to miss out on, even if it's only temporary" 

Suddenly the phone rang and Barbara jumped up "Nurse Dyer you are first on call with me, let's not keep the mothers of poplar waiting!" 

"Right, lead the way!" The new midwife said and followed Barbara 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are you ok Delia?" Trixie question as she smoked and lounged on her bed, Delia next to her reading a magazine "only you have been staring at the same page for the last ten minutes, surely the television guide isn't that interesting!" 

"I'm sorry trixie, other things on my mind" 

"Patsy....?" Trixie looked hopeful 

"Yes" Delia admitted "and Nurse dyer" 

"sweetie, I don't like her either, there's something about her, nobody can take Nurse Mounts place and I'm sure some mothers aren't going to be happy with her absence!" 

Delia laughed and smiled but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes "do you suppose she will be sharing with you?" 

"Well...I was hopeful if you agree we could talk to Sister Julienne and see maybe if you could share with me....only if you want to, you don't have to I mean I can share with nurse..."she was cut off by Delia 

"that is a idea, I mean it does get lonely sleeping on your own with nobody to talk to" Delia smiled "and who else am i going to listen to Billy Furry with?" 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was all settled, Delia would share with Trixie and Nurse Dyer would be in the single room. Delia moved all her stuff through slipping the photo of her and patsy underneath her pillow, it had Patsys sent on it and was worn from being held and slept on so much. 

As they lay down to go to sleep that night Delia kissed the photo before slipping it under her pillow as Trixie came back in the room 

"You must miss her like hell" trixie said floating over 

"Patsy?.....I mean yes of course but so do you, she's your best friend and you shared a room" 

"Delia, really sweetie, you two think I must be blind. It's clear as day you love each other."   

Delia was speechless "oh....trixie....I'm.,....don't tell.....do you think.....how...what?" Delia didn't know weather to be happy sad or angry "I'm sorry but...how we were careful" 

"you were incrediblely so, but Patsy has puppy eyes every time she sees you and you two are never apart, and really card games? Nobody's hair gets that messy playing bridge!" Trixie laughed as she watched Delia go bright red

"oh god I'm sorry, I understand if you think it's wrong or disgusting" delia said quickly breathing heavily 

"Think it's wrong!?" Trixie sounded shocked "god no, love is love no matter what there bible says. Why shouldn't you be able to love anyone, man or woman" 

"How long" Delia asked "have you known?" 

"Well I had my suspicions Patsy didn't do men" trixie said "some things she said about Tom and also Mr Amos, I think that's when I realised she was homosexual but I didn't put you two together until I remember how upset she was after the accident and the flat." 

Delia remembered how upset this woman sitting by her bed had seemed but had no memory of her. It was only when she found photos of Patsy she rembebered those soft lips and creamy skin. 

"You won't tell anyone" Delia asked "I couldn't do that to patsy, we would lose are jobs and are reputations would be ruined" 

"no sweetie, of course not, it's nobody else's business who you sleep with." Trixie said with confidence like this was the most normal thing in the world "Over the years I have come across many woman who live with other woman and are more than friends, often forced to marry men and get pregnant." 

"Thank you" Delia spoke softly 

"Never a problem, thank you for trusting me and making my best friend so happy" 

"night" 

"night Delia" 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 


	2. Letter writing

My darling Patsy,

               I'm not sure how to start this letter and how to put into words how much I miss you, I know it's selfish but I hope you return soon. 

               Nurse Dyer is a very efficient nurse and is fun to drink with but theirs something about her I can't put my finger on, I have moved into your room with Trixie but even your small single bed feels big without you in it.

               In other news Trixie knows about us and she couldn't have been more accepting and supportive, Phyllis also knows about us, she's so supportive and has lent me  a book of poems to read while your away. Sister Ursula is gone, there was a party and I think the mothers of poplar are celebrating her departure. Sister Monica Joan is rejoicing at getting her cake back.            

              My training is going great, there have been no more public reprimands and Mrs Tunner and her baby are keeping going. I got back on a bike again, don't worry darling, Barbara was there the whole time and we went no where near any crossroads.

               I love you so much and hope you are safe. I think about you every minute and I am so proud of you, you are so brave. 

                          All the love, Delia xx 

 

 

My Delia, 

     I have arrived safely in Hong Kong, I am currently sitting by my fathers bedside, he is worsening each day but his eye light up when he sees me. When i first saw him called my mothers name, I broke down and wanted to run into your arms. He cried when he realised who I was, the last time I saw him I was a 16 year old blonde  school girl. 

    It's a shock about Trixie and Phyllis, I should of been there to support you but I am glad they have accepted us. We shall share a bed again, we shall go to gatways and  dance the whole night. I am sorry there isn't much else to write, I could write for hours about how much I love you, they may have to cut down rain forests to provide me with enough paper to write down my love for you.

     

           I love you so much, we shall be together again, Patsy xx

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Think_Busby_Think for the headcannon in Patsys letter! It's a really great emotional bit of work


	3. She's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy gets back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* this chapter contains mature content

* * *

It was 9pm when the black cab driving Patsy back through London arrived at Nonartus house. 

Her Father has died 4 days previous and after sorting out his estate Patsy was on the first flight back to London. She had decided she couldn't deal with another month on board ship, she had used the last of her money to buy a plane ticket to London. 

 As she ran up the steps of Nonartus she had only one thing in her mind; Delia, Her Delia, the one thing that kept her going, the one person that could make the worst of times the best.               Quickly checking who was on call she dumped her bags. Luckily Trixie was on call and the nuns were at compline, she could have Delia all to herself.

She checked herself over in the hall mirror, While she was in Hong Kong her hair had grown out and was reaching her chest, she had trouble locating her red hair dye so had decided to go natural and revert back to blonde. She took out her ponytail she had done at the airport letting it hang lose and ran up the stairs, she didn't care who heard her she just needed to be with Delia. She pushed the door of her and Trixies room knowing Delia would be on the other side of that door. 

She crept into the dark room and spotted Delia sleeping form, tucked in under the bed sheets; hair sprawled out across the pillow, her chest rising and falling gently.                                      She hadn't told Delia she was comming back, Sister Juliane knew of her arrival but had promised Patsy she wouldn't tell a soul. Her Delia, so perfect, lying there lips slightly parted breathing softly, smelling of flowers and fresh air. Patsy thought she might cry with overwhelming happiness and joy, she was home, her real home. The home where her friends and lover were.                   Delia's lips were to inviting not to be kissed, Patsy bit her lip then kissed the Conner of Delia's lips making them twitch slightly. It was too much, Patsy placed one hand on her lovers cheak and kissed her soft lips which woke Delia with a start. 

"What the.....Pats!?" Delia was in shock, tears forming in her eyes "but it's not.....you can't be, Patsy!" 

"Delia...darling, I'm home" Patsy whispered before capturing the brunettes lips once more. "I love you, I'm never leaving again." 

Delia flicked on the light beside her bed to look at Patsys face.   "Oh my, your hair....it's blonde" Delia exclaimed 

"Do you like it?" Asked patsy, worried her change in hair colour had put Delia off. 

"Do I like it.....I love it" she spoke in a hushed tone and bit her lip "and if you don't mind me saying, I think it's very sexy." 

"I don't mind you saying that at all" Patsy whispered, kissing Delia's neck, her hands wandering underneath the brunettes pyjama shirt. "I aim to please." 

"You always please me sweetheart." 

Patsy moved her hands up to the buttons of Delia's nightshirt and slowly undid them before removing it completely. 

"Oh deels" Patsy murmured "I missed you." 

"Me too cariad." Delia replied removing Patsys shirt. 

Soon both Patsy and Delia's bottoms were on the floor along with the shirts. The underwear was gone next, discarded on the floor. 

Delia broke the firery passionate kiss to sweep Patsys now blonde hair behind her back. Patsy leaned in and kissed Delia's neck slowly moving down to focus on Delia's chest. 

"Ohh" Delia moaned loudly completely forgetting where they were "please....pats please."

"I've got you darling" Patsy whispered continuing to kiss Delia all over. 

Suddenly the door swung open. "OH SHIT!" Delia cried and fling herself off patsy. It was trixie who just stood in shock.

"Oh my" trixie stood stunned before throwing her hand over her eyes 

"Fuck" muttered patsy going bright red "get out" 

"Oh course" Trixie stammered "I'm so sorry but you were being quite loud" This comment made Delia go bright red, Delia was still lying awkwardly hanging off the bed trying to cover herself with the duvet. 

Trixie quickly departed from the room and Delia turned to Patsy "Shit I'm so sorry pats" 

"whatever for darling, it was trixie." Patsy said smiling 

"I was too loud" Delia stammered 

"Darling, I wouldn't have it any other way." Patsy said pulling Delia in for another kiss. 

After they got dressed Patsy and Delia walked through to what was Delia's room. "I'm so sorry" Trixie said immediately 

"You didn't know I was back" Patsy said giving Trixie a smile

"Should we start again?" Delia suggested 

"Sounds like a fine plan" Trixie agreed 

"Right then" Patsy started "Hello Trixie I'm back from Hong Kong"

"Well I can see that!" Trixie chirped "And your blonde!" 

"Yes well I had trouble locating my red hair dye"

"I like it" Delia said 

"Me too" Trixie said 

And with that they all descended downstairs in persute of Horlicks.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope that was ok   
> I might continue and do a second chapter of Patsy getting back and discovering that trixie knows


End file.
